


Missing Pieces

by capsdaydream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Summary: Sam has been away at Stanford and his reunion with his sister isn’t quite what he was expecting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sister Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Sam Winchester/Sister/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/sister!Reader
Kudos: 48





	Missing Pieces

You were sitting, watching a rerun of some old soap opera, waiting on Dean coming back. Your father had gone off on a solo hunt and hadn’t been in touch in a few days. Dean told you to stay put, he was going to get Sam and they would be back in a few days.

You were grateful he had told you to stay behind, you hadn’t spoken to Sam in so long. He went off to college and you stayed with your dad and Dean. You tried to talk to him as much as you could but over time the calls grew shorter and further apart. It broke your heart, but thankfully Dean was there to put the pieces back together.

The lines were blurred when it came to your relationship with your brothers. You only ever had each other and there was only so much privacy you could get in a motel room. They had been your firsts, your love for them went beyond that of siblings. They were yours. Like fate made you just for them. It was a bond that could never be broken.

It all started on yours and Sam’s 18th birthday.

-

John was off on a hunt and Dean decided he was taking you out to celebrate. You were all pretty drunk by the time you stumbled back to the motel and Dean surprised you both with pie and more beer and you sat around the table laughing and telling stories. Somehow the conversation drifted to firsts and Dean confessed about his first time causing your cheeks to burn and rendering you unable to make eye contact with either brother as he delved into detail. You knew Dean hooked up with plenty of girls, motel walls were paper thin you couldn’t just ignore it. Then, Sam reluctantly told the story of his first time, they could probably warm their hands with the heat radiating from your cheeks.

Something stirred in your chest, you couldn’t help but think about them with girls. Your mind flooding with images of them pleasing other girls, drawing moans and whimpers from them. The faceless other girls then turned to you, Sam and Dean touching you in ways that made your head fall back and moans to tumble from your lips.

“Your turn, Y/N.” Dean spoke, causing you to snap out of your daydream.

“Huh?”

“Your turn, when was your first time?” Dean asked, “just don’t tell us any names unless you want me to hunt him down and cut his dick off.”

“Oh, no, uh, I hav-uh haven’t y’know,” You stuttered, suddenly finding the label on the beer bottle the most interesting thing in the world.

“Never?” Sam asked and you shook your head, “third base? Second base?” another shake of your head.

“First kiss?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” You replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end. How could you have ever even kissed a boy? Dean was crazy protective over you and Sam, he would have murdered any guy who tried it. Not to mention what John would have done if he found out.

You don’t really remember what led to you lying back on the bed with Dean next to you on his side, kissing you softly, Sam on the other side of you, his fingers trailing down your torso and up under your shirt. Dean’s hand cupped your face, thumb smoothing over the apple of your cheek. Sam pinched your nipple through the material of your bra, causing you to gasp. Dean took advantage of your reaction, his tongue brushing against yours, a moan falling from your mouth.

As Dean deepened the kiss Sam’s hand moved further down your body, teasing at the edge of your denim skirt. Your heart thudded in your chest, a multitude of emotions swirling through your mind. Excitement, fear, love. This was so wrong, you shouldn’t be doing this with your brothers, but if it was wrong why does it feel so right? Your hands slipped under Dean’s shirt, nails gently scratching at his soft skin.

Sam’s hand crept higher up your skirt and Dean’s hand took over from Sam’s and he pushed the cup of your bra down and teased at your nipple before giving it a light pinch, your hips bucked into Sam’s touch as you let out another moan.

“You like that, pretty girl?” Dean asked. You whined and nodded in response. Arousal clouded your mind, you had no idea that it was possible to be this turned on from just making out with someone, your brother, while your twin’s hands explored your body.

“You like it when your brothers touch you?” Sam asked as he moved to unbutton your skirt.

“Oh god, yes,” you replied, squirming into their touch. You needed more. You craved it. You had never done drugs but this, the feeling of their hands on your body, was better than any high you could ever experience.

There was no rush, no urgency to their movements. Sam and Dean undressing you, kissing and caressing your body as they went. They touched you in ways that you had never been touched, encouraged sounds from your lips that you didn’t know you could make. They had your eyes rolling, hands gripping the sheets as they showed you how good they could make you feel.

They didn’t take things all the way that night. They took turns exploring your body, showing you just how much they loved you. “Made just for us,” Dean said. They showed you how to please them, how to touch them and show your love for them in the most intimate way.

From that night on, they showed you as often as they could how much they loved you. The relationship between you and your brothers blossomed into something more beautiful. There wasn’t a word to describe the feelings between you, it was more than just love, more than a physical connection.

-

Everything was perfect when you were together, your soul was at peace. All of that went up in flames the day Sam told you he was leaving.

You felt like someone had ripped your heart out of your chest and stomped on it in front of you. That dark part of your brain thinking ‘Why aren’t we enough for him.’ But, you couldn’t be mad, not really. He never wanted to live the life your dad had set out for you. He had always wanted normal. And you weren’t normal.

You were admittedly engrossed in the soap opera; a woman had cheated on her fiance, the baby might not be his and the wedding might not go ahead. How shocking? It was all very overdramatic and the acting was awful but it was keeping your mind off the impending reunion with Sam and all the feelings that it would bring with it.

-

The sun had long gone down by the time you heard the rumble of the Impala pulling into the parking lot. Fuck. You weren’t ready. What were you going to do? What would you say? Do you act like everything’s ok, that you’re just so happy to see him. Do you give him the cold shoulder, let him know that you are thoroughly pissed off or do you show him how hurt you are. Do you let him know of the heartache he caused you, the nights you cried yourself to sleep after he left and then again when he didn’t return calls or emails?

Be strong, you decided, don’t go running back into his arms like nothing happened.

Your heart pounded in your chest, you checked your hair in the mirror mounted on the wall, fixing some fly away hairs. Fuck. Did you stand to greet them? Did you sit and act unphased by his return? So many questions swam through your mind all at once. By the time you could make a decision the door swung open and you froze. You must have looked like a deer in headlights, all of the thoughts that previously occupied your mind vanished and it was as if you couldn’t remember a single word in the english language.

“Hey, pretty girl,” Dean beamed at you, crossing the room to gently kiss the top of your head.

“Hey,” You mumbled, you couldn’t take your eyes off Sam. He looked good. He always looked good but the four years he had been away had certainly been kind.

“Uh hey, Y/N.” Sam waved awkwardly.

“Hi, Sam,” you all but whispered.

An awkward silence descended over the room and suddenly the thread hanging off the edge of your old, worn band-tee was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hey, look, I’m- uh, I’m sorry about uh-”

“It’s fine.” It was not fine.

“So,” Dean winced, “you two clearly need to talk and I’m too sober for that conversation so, I’m gonna go get some beers and you two kids have fun.”

Great.

You sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, rubbing your clammy hands on your jeans. “Look, Sam, I’m not mad ok, not anymore, I just- I just missed you and it hurt when you wouldn’t return my calls or reply to my messages. I know you wanted normal and we aren’t normal, I guess the longer you were gone the more I realised that we weren’t what you wanted.”

“I’m sorry.” He finally moved away from the door, moving to sit next to you but making sure not to get too close, “I know there’s nothing I can say or do to make this up to you, you have every right to be mad at me but-”

“But you love me and you thought about me everyday? If that was true you wouldn’t have completely ignored my existence,” you smiled sadly at him, tears brimming in your eyes.

Silence fell over you once again, giving you time to think. An abundance of emotions washed over you and you couldn’t pick one to fixate on. You didn’t realise you were crying until Sam’s thumb gently brushed your cheek.

“Hey, come on Kiddo, don’t cry.” The use of your old nickname had a smile tugging at your lips.

“Stop, you know I hate that name,” you chuckled.

“I really am sorry, you know.” He looked at you with those killer puppy dog eyes. He knew that look was your weakness, he could get anything he wanted just by looking at you like that.

“Kiss me, Sam.”

His lips descended onto yours, his hand moving to cup the back of your head. Kissing you gently at first to test the waters and once you relaxed into his touch he grew more desperate, frantic almost. You loved both of your brothers the same and although they both loved you the same too they loved you differently. Where Dean was more loving and passionate, Sam was more demanding, a sense of urgency in his actions. He moved in front of you, tongue slipping into your mouth, guiding you to lay back on the bed, pushing your legs apart to position himself as close as possible, his mouth not once leaving yours. God, you had missed this.

It was a frenzied rush to undress one another, clothes strewn across the room, only leaving yourselves in your underwear. Desperate hands exploring long forgotten bodies, possessive kisses and breathy moans showing just how much you craved each other. Sam trialled kisses down your body, moving down the bed to settle himself between your thighs, fingers teasing at your core through your panties.

“Please, Sam, need you,” You choked out, body flooded with arousal.

“Missed hearing you beg for me,” He moaned, “Forgot how needy you were for your brothers.” He peeled your panties down your legs, throwing them off to join the rest of your clothes. He groaned at the sight of you spread out and ready for him. He grabbed at your thighs positioning your legs over his shoulders, lowering his mouth to your core. One hand shot to the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair, the other gripping the sheets as your hips bucked, desperate for his touch. You forgot how talented he was with just his mouth.

You cried out as his lips sealed over your clit, fingers gripping his hair. Sam knew your body better than anyone, maybe even more than Dean. He knew exactly what you liked and how to reduce you to a moaning, whimpering mess just for him. His mouth worked over your sensitive core, a strangled moan falling from your lips just as the room door opened. Your head whipped across just in time to see Dean slamming the door closed behind him, Sam not once lifting his head from between your thighs.

“Knew you guys would kiss and make up,” Dean chuckled as he dumped the beer down on the table.

“Shut up and get over here, jerk,” You smirked.

Dean’s clothes soon joined yours and Sam’s on the floor and he came to lay beside you, his mouth dominating yours as Sam licked and slurped at your pussy like a man starved. Sam’s tongue teased at your entrance, dipping in and out as he brought his thumb to rub tight circles into your sensitive bud. They knew just what you needed to push you over to the edge of ecstasy. A perfectly timed pinch at your nipple from Dean as Sam flicked his tongue over your clit, had your thighs tightening around Sam’s head and back arching off the bed as you came all over your brother’s face.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean praised as Sam worked you through your orgasm. Once you had come down, Sam moved up from between your left, wiping your arousal off his face. “Sammy’s got a lot of making up to do, ain’t that right, sweetheart?” You wined and nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry, I plan to make it up to you as many times as you can take.”

A fresh wave of arousal washed over you at his promise. Your brothers manoeuvred you on the bed so that you were on your hands and knees with Sam behind you teasing at your entrance with the blunt head of his cock, Dean in front. The sight of Dean’s thick length in front of you had your mouth watering.

You licked a stripe from base to tip, a soft groan leaving his lips. Just as you took him into your mouth, sucking softly at the tip, Sam pushed in bottoming out in one stroke.

Everything about your movements was desperate and frenzied. Sam’s hips snapping against your own as Dean buried a hand in your hair, tugging slightly and thrusting into your mouth. This was how it was meant to be, both brothers loving you and touching you like no one else ever had. All pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. You whined and moaned around Dean’s length as he fucked your mouth, Sam’s rough hands grabbing as your hips.

Dean’s hand pulled your head, holding you tightly as his hips stuttered and he spilled down your throat, “that’s it, baby, take it,” he groaned. You swallowed as best you could around him, eyes brimming with tears you spluttered and gulped to catch your breath.

“Look at you, taking your brother’s dick so well, made just for us, huh?” Dean praised, holding your face in his hands, “you gonna cum? I can see how desperate you are.”

“Yes, fuck yes, I’m so close,” you sobbed, “please Sam,”

Sam brought his hand to your clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. He let out a deep groan as you clenched around him, “that’s it, pretty girl, cum for me.”

A loud cry fell from your lips as Sam’s skilled hands pushed you over the edge once again. The rhythmic clenching of your core around him was enough to bring on Sam’s own impending climax. He pulled out, quickly jerking himself, a string of curses falling from his lips, as his release spurted over your lower back.

You collapsed onto your front, head resting on your arms, basking in the post orgasmic bliss as Dean went to retrieve a cloth to clean you up. Sam’s hands running through your hair as he mumbled sweet nothings in your ear.

Your heart was full, your soul finally whole again. You had both of your brothers again. Everything was finally right.


End file.
